Here we Stand in Struggle
by penmaster cole
Summary: Most men wish for the Iron Throne, others wish to swing thier Iron Swords to the beat in their Hearts. Gutts in the GoT universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we stand in struggle**

By Penmaster Cole

Ch.1

"Century Slayer"

In the final moments of the Greyjoy Rebellion, where Thoros of Myr and Jorah Mormont opened the way to into the main island of Pykes stronghold, theirs a tale told around the campfire today that isn't told much in polite company but around the campfires of sellswords and among men in their cups. they talk of the man called the Century Slayer.

This man, the younger Twin to Jorah Mormont, was Gutts Mormont. After the breach was opened and the forces got in the forces of Greyjoy managed to close the gap for a time. Gutts, seeing the possible slaughter of his men and family, held and killed a Hundred men by himself. when reinforcements finally came it was said that King Robert himself was stunned speechless.

On the morning after the victory and the end of the Rebellion, Gutts asked a audience from his leige lord. . .

"My Lord" began Gutts, though a fairly solumn man of one and eight with a large form, from swinging the great-sword that rested on his back, though not a Valeryian steel blade it was three times thicker and often confused with a slab of iron he'd been known to wield it one handed from time to time. "I ask a boon from you."

Nodding in understanding Eddard "Ned" Stark, the Quiet Wolf spoke "For your actions I'm sure I can grant anything you ask" he replied, but quirked an eyebrow "A new sword perhaps?" Chuckling the young Mormont answered "no this one still has plenty of fight in her" then turning serious he began "My Lord I ask that when I am older that I'm allowed to be able to Squire one of your son's" he asked. His eye's boaring into the Wolf's, under any other circumstances other than between two Northman this would be an insult.

Closing his Eyes Ned thought for a moment, while he had been thinking about it and by the Old Gods he knew what backlash this may cause, the answer came to him.

"Lord Gutts Mormont" he said in his (as his children would soon call it) Lordly tone "When my Son Jon Snow is of an age where i deem him ready he will squire to you, I grant you this boon as a Lord," pausing he sighed " as a father I ask that you don't lead him into too many dangers" he said as he gazed at the young Bear.

Smiling said bear bowed "My Lord, when I am done with him, NO ONE" pulling his blade and planting it into the ground before the Warden of the North "-will danger him!" soon after both men toasted the the deal and shook on it.

NINE YEARS LATER

Over the space of almost a decade much had changed in the relm, boys grew to men, war gave way to peace, and in the case of one set of brothers, one went into exile while another became the ruler of an Island of Bears.

Gutts was walking down the road, his horse on a lead as he walked to Winterfell, why he wasn't riding wasn't really a guess but more of an observation: a giant of a man with a Sword about the same size as he is. and Gaston (his horse) was a damn good warhorse, that and walking in the land of cold always set the man at ease.

Looking up to see the portcullis of Winterfell already shadowing him he smiled as he heard the sound of the practice yard namely the beat of swords on each other so instead of making his way to see Ned he decided to make a small detour. . .

Jon was winning, much to the apparent amusement on Ned's face as he watched from an alcove above, watching his Bastard fight against his Greyjoy ward, Theon who while a little older, wasnt as good with swords. "Of course the Bastard is good with a Bastard sword their related!" yelled said Ward who had been knocked down for the third time, Frowning Ned soon thought of intervening till he saw a Giant Sword on the back of a onlooker, knowing that with Jory Castel and HIM were down their set him at ease.

Jon looked at his opponent "Theon, just yeild and we can stop, Please" even though he was a bastard he still had his Honor, and beating someone down to many times didn't appeal to Jon. "Lets call it a Day." He finished as he got out of his stance.

Theon seeing this felt Infuriated this Bastard thinking himself better than he?! giving a wordless shout he got up and charged the other young man . . . only to stop when a Giant slab of metal appeared out of thin air and almost cleaved him in half.

Walking up Gutts gave a Growl reminiscent to his Sigil "First rule of Combat Jon, never relax till your opponet is dead" he said as he walked from where he threw his weapon.

the Slayer had reached Winterfell. . .

A/N) Read, Review, and let me know whatcha think.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Light words, big choices"

By. Penmaster Cole

Theon Greyjoy was a man (boy) of many pursuits, women, respect, his fathers love and other good sundrys but the one thing he wanted to do at that moment was to hide.

Why you ask? The Century Slayer was looking right at him.

Most of the Seven kingdoms viewed him as a hero, the Iron Islands viewed him as a demon from the deep sent to kill them all. . . and in short he was facing his peoples boogie man. "What. . . but you. . "came his Intelligent responce before he got out of their.

Shaking his head, Gutts turned to the other man, Jon "Remember boy, no matter how you've beaten down an enemy, if they're still breathing their dangerous to you and all you care about." Grinning he pulled his sword one handed from the ground and put it across his back and then patted him on his head "But I'll say that you did wonderful with that sword work, a hand and a half eh?" using the other name for a Bastard sword he jestured to the sword in the young mans hands, seeing the somber look in the young mans face brought the grin from his face "Look at me Boy, Just cause the blade may be called a Bastard sword dosen't take away from its use, remember my Famliles blade LongClaw is in the Bastard sword class" seeing his mood brighten and also seeing Lord Stark approach brought his grin back. "Lord Stark, I'm Greatly relieved to see you" he said bowing.

Ned smiled at one of his best fighters, "The pleasure is all mine" turning to Jon "Jon this is Gutts Mormont, One of the greatest men I have ever had the honor to have as a friend, go and get cleaned up for supper" once Jon was away the two men headed to Ned's Solar, talking "I take it you haven't told him?" Questioned Gutts, resting his great blade beside Ice, the Starks Valerian Steel Greatsword, smiling as he turned and seated before his Liege Lord.

Pouring two cups of ale and presenting one Ned shook his head, "Not yet no, I plan on doing so tonight, also tonight I'm also saying that the King will be here in a month to visit," taking a sip from his cup he looked at the other man "I believe he's going to ask me to be his Hand."

Laughing at the thought Gutts looked at Ned "makes sense, your one of the most level headed men Lord Stark" looking into the fireplace he began again "I take it you want me to join you on your way to Kings Landing if that does happen?" Seeing him nod Gutts continued "It would be my pleasure, it'll also be good training for Jon to get use to different climates, also who knows, he may find a little Lass to warm his cold heart" seeing the hard look Ned sent his way he argued "Don't be angry at me, word has reached me of him being a cold young man with no warmth in his heart for a woman-" narrowing his eyes at him "I Live on Bear Island Lord Stark, thats three weeks away travel"

Ned averted his eyes and shook his head, "a fair point Lord Mormont but must you be so blunt?" downing the rest of his cup the Bear looked at the Wolf "We're Northman not Southerners" he said as he stood "Now Lord Stark I'd love to chat some more but I'd love to get my gear secured away"

* * *

Arya was excited, one of the best warriors to ever live was inside Winterfell! Not to mention she got away from septa Mordane. Making her way to the stables she with Nymeria she stopped as soon as she seen the massive beast of a horse in the stable, with wide eyes she walked over to pet the horse.

"Its alright to pet him Lass" came a low growl of a voice behind her, turning to find a man with a small scar on his nose and a Massive blade on his back "Gaston is a great softie to children but very fierce in battle" said the man.

"My name isn't 'Lass', its Arya" she ground out without its usual vigor, then looking at him she asked "who are you?" genuinely puzzled. Smirking at his friends daughter he said "I'm Gutts Mormont Arya Stark and its a pleasure to meet you." "EEEP" was the reply of the now stunned girl.

Rushing in Jon looked at his now stunned little half- sister "I heard a noise" he said "Is she okay My Lord?" Looking at him Gutts replied "I think I scared the witts out of her, and Jon I told you to call me Gutts" seeing the sheepish look on his face he laughed, "Come on, its time for dinner" bending down he scooped up Arya and carried her off to the dining hall.

At the dining hall once everyone was seated Ned began talking "Family I have news for all of us" seeing everyone looking at him he began "Gutts Mormont has joined us at our table tonight and is taking on a squire, and as such I have allowed him his choice" Gesturing to the man in question he stood up "Thank you Lord Stark, Jon if you'll stand" Jon stood "Jon, Long ago I asked your Lord Father at the end of the Greyjoy Rebellion if he'd let me squire one of his sons, and he picked you and I for one am grateful that I have been chosen to have you as my Squire." At the end of the statement many things happend at once, the younger children cheered for their Brother, Robb looked stunned but happy for his Brother, Lady Stark looked like she wanted to throw up or scream. . . maybe both and finally Ned looked pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Teaching's, Kneeling's"

Since the Arrival of the Mormont Gutts, the people of Winterfell soon became use to the sound of the ringing of swords at the earlier hours of the morning, which so happends to be now. "Pivot Jon! when preforming the helm breaker you must be able to or you'll get ran through!" Urged Gutts, thrusting his fist forward hitting Jon in the chest, right where his heart would be.

Though the small blow was soft for Gutts, it knocked the air out of Jon with a gasp. Regaining his Breath he looked at his teacher "But that technique was flawless with the Long Sword" he finished, looking down onto the hand and a half he was practicing with "Why do I have to use this blade Ser?" Jon asked, still curious as to why he was using a bastard sword.

As if reading his mind Gutts cut off the younger mans train of thought "I'm not making you Practice with that sword out of any sick amusement for a Bastard using a bastard sword" resting a hand on his sholder "Jon, seeing you against that Squid when I got here and seeing how you trumped him with the same kind of blade right now even though you practiced with only a long sword up unto then, thats pure tallent" stoping to pull his greatsword from its resing place he turned to his Squire "Besides, the Longsword cant really take on blades of mine and your Fathers size, they'd fail and be useless." with a gleam in his eye he shouted "Again!"

Unbeknown to the two in the practice yard, Ned and his Daughter's were watching them. "Father" Sansa, the older red headed daughter asked her father, "Why did Lord Mormont ask for Jon to be his Squire?" truthfully when the announcement was made the other night no one could get a word out of any of the three men. "Shouldn't it have gone to Robb or Brandon?" 'your trueborn sons?' the unsaid part of the question that wasn't asked hung in the air as if it were spoken.

Ned turned to his Oldest daughter, so much like her mother, even in her treatment of Jon at times. "Sansa" he began, "during the last parts of the rebellion it was Gutts who asked for him, and as to seeing how before that I allowed for him a request from me it would be Dishonourable of me to decline after agreeing" Sighing he watched as teacher and student moved in their violent dance "also I belive this is best for Jon, Look at the Lad Sansa, Though it pains me to admit it this is the most I have ever seen Jon smile." He finished.

Sansa watched, for once not with the eyes that her mother painted of Jon but of the truth, Though the two men were in combat swinging their tourney swords, she could easily see that Jon was smiling, and for that she felt a pang of regret of putting him off so coldly in the past.

While the father and Eldest were talking, Arya watched on as both men kept fighting, smiling every now and again as Jon almost got the upperhand, to her Jon had speed, and youthful energy, but Gutts was a beast of fury, handling that slab of metal as if it were nothing!

"Father" she asked this time "Why does Lord Mormont use that kind of blade? and how does he use it so easily?" She was really curious about that. Ned looked over and answered "As you know Bear Island is one of the farthest parts of the North and are more often attacked by raiders, also as to seeing how most metal on the island is very hard to come by they cant use it on smaller training swords, if I Remember Correctly Lord Gutts has always practiced with a bigger sword than what would be considered normal" pausing at seeing the two men under their watch finishing "Come, off to your Knitting" sending them off he headed off to his Solar.

Jon was panting as both he and his Mentor put up their gear, but he was smiling. "Gutts" he began "Before we began you said we'd be traveling" pausing to figure out how to ask the second part "Where exactly are we going to go?" Given that he never really been to any other place he was curious and a little anxious.

Looking over the man answered "we'll head south with the kings group and once we have gotten to Kings Landing we'll go to Dorne then work our way up, Think of this as a training trip or an adventure, for either way you'll learn how to fight on different terrain and learning about different people." pausing he looked up catching site of Bran and Robb coming toward them, "Theirs been a deserter found, Father wants us to go."

All to quickly the small group of men made their way to where the derserter had been found, the man of the Nights Watch was nothing more than a boy, in Gutt's mind atleast, with a quick swing of The warden of the Norths Sword the deed was done.

"Jon" the Mormont asked as they rode back to Winterfell, "whats your thoughts on death?" Seeing the questionable looks of the others and his squires he elaborated "what is your belief on killing, from battle, carrying out sentences just as your Lord Father did to dying in your sleep?" Jon, being quiet thought for a moment before answering finally answered " From what I understand my Lord its the final thing that awaits all men, from noble to bastard alike, as the saying goes _All men must die_ so it must be right?" he answered, not really knowing what the Bear lord had in mind.

Gutts chuckled darkly at that "Good answer Jon but a little off, Yes all men must die not because some god is pulling the string but because another swung his sword" Pausing as they rounded a corner they came to a sight "what in the seven hells?" Before the little party was a massive beast, but not just any beast but the Stark Sigil itself: a Direwolf.

Hopping off their mounts and looking over the scene they quickly heard the sound of whimpering and found to their amazement direpups, one for each of the Stark Children (Thanks to Jon's quick thinking) and Gutt finding another that had wandered away from the others, which was given to Jon.

As it was, with time news was brought from Kings Landing, Jon Arryn had died and King Robert was coming North, with little doubt in either Ned's or Gutts's mind: to Name Ned the Hand of the King.

 **A/N: First things first I apologize for the long wait. Work for the summer hit highs with the influx of people and with some personal things I've Had to take care of but I'm back. In other news in the next few chapters will be going with the show, also i plan on a small teaser fight. Lets just say that I aim to make it memorable.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"Not all metal shines like gold"

By: Penmaster Cole

In the days waiting for the Kings arrival, Gutts had stepped up the training of Jon, and with that they spent alot of time together learning about themselves then on one particular evening, "Lord Mormont" asked Jon once they were sitting on the battlements watching the sun set, the lord himself holding a knife more made for a younger person but all the same using it to carve a piece of bone, into what Jon did not know. "Why are you using a such a small dagger?" looking up from his work "Jon tell me do you believe most men are as Honorable like your father?" getting a shake of the head in the no he continued. "Your correct, sadly I'm one of those men" raising his hand to stop any protest "during the time before my brother left I went on a small trip around Bear Island, seeing and checking for any poachers, it was here I met a shipwrecked wildling girl, a younger than me I believe, well that whole week we got stuck in a cave thinks to the weather, me and her shared something wonderful in that time, and from that I had a Bastard." pausing to look down at the younger man he smiled sadly. "While yes I couldn't present him yet for he was to young, young Rickert Snow was a Mormont, Like your a Stark in all but name" holding up his small dagger "This was going to be hs sixth name day gift, but sadly that will never be" Looking his young charge in the eyes "I tell you this now Jon, so you understand why, my house words "Here we Stand" is both an Invitation and a question, an Invitation to try your luck at destroying me, or a question on where we go from here, right now I can't tell you what happened to Rickert, for doing so puts me in a dark anger, one day I will tell you but not this day." after that both men stood and headed inside to for their meal.

Since that day Jon didin't edge to closely on that subject, though he did think of what he said.

Arya, who by now had managed to not squeak when around the giant metal slinging swordsman, had also managed to learn from him, of course Jon was around, much to her surprise Gutts enjoyed her company with her questions about either Gaston, the warrior ladies of Bear Island, and her trying to lift his sword. Right now it was just Jon and Gutts walking through the woods by Winterfell. Gutts stopped "You can come out now!" he yelled out, much to Jon's confusion which turned to shock seeing ten men dressed in furs, wildlings "well now if it isn't a lord and his lordling, if you give us your gold we may let you go" said the apparent leader, who was wielding an ax.

Gutts smiled "you know Jon I was thinking about how you needed to practice with someone else" his smile turning into a grin more suited to a beast, drawing his blade he looked to Jon. "This is the kind of _miracle_ I was praying for" then he darted forward at the ax wielder with a grin.

Jon ran forward drawing his blade, a live blade he rushed one of the other men who pulled two very crude swords and swung quick, the man wasn't expecting such a move and was quickly cleaved from shoulder to the opposite armpit. with that Jon was frozen with his first kill.

Gutts's rush proved to have been to quick and his sword to the shock of the leader was sharp enough to pierce him, all the way through, lifting the blade Gutts cast an eye to Jon to see him frozen and seeing two more advancing on him he yelled and threw the corpse from his sword at one of the men charging his squire.

"JON TO ME!" Jumping at the voice and seeing one of the men charging him get knocked over by a flying corpse, he responded by raising his sword with both hands and slashing through the spear shaft of the other man, severing the mans rear arm at the elbow, he spun with the force of his strike and beheaded the man, his mind now fully back in to the fray he quickly moved and slashed another trying to flank his mentor, who had his sword buried in one man and a tree.

Both men, master and student moved, one with grace and speed, the other with brutal efficiency, soon they were the only living beings in the woods.

"You good now Jon?" Gutts asked as he wiped snow over his blade cleaning it, Jon on the other hand was puking what sounded to Gutts like his lung, said squire looked at his friend "is it always this bad?" he asked as he sat down.

Sighing, the man replied "It never gets easier, and if it does that means you've gone to far, but I'm proud of you, your form was perfect"

When they got back they decided to not worry Ned to much on it. Just passing on that for now on Jon was allowed to carry live steal, a week later with a cry from Bran, the Royal escort was in site and soon the whole of Winterfell was out and ready to view the King.

 **Authors note: I'm still alive, as is this story do not worry.**


End file.
